Destined for Darkness
by Wargreymon1104
Summary: (Chapter 7 up!) When the digidestined return to the digiworld after destroying Myotismon Gennai comes and tells the kids of a new evil. This is my first fic. No flames! This will be a Taiora in latter chapters
1. A new Evil

This story takes place right after the digidestined return to the digiworld.

" Can we stop yet?" Mimi complained for the tenth time. " We've been walking for hours. My feet hurt. I'm hungr-," 

" Greeting digidestined!" 

" AHHHHHHHH-,"

" Shut up Mimi it's just Genni," Tai said very annoyed. "Geez, you'd think you just saw Myotismon's ghost." 

" Like I said," Geni commented, also annoyed, "Greeting Digidestined."

" What's wrong Geni, every time you say "Greetings Digidestined" something happens that makes us go on some wild goose chase. Like the tags and crests,… the eighth child…"

" Shut up Matt!" Mimi yelled. " You can continue Geni."

" Okay, um… thanks Mimi. You destined are in grave danger. Before you destroyed Myotismon, he implanted a virus into your bodies. Those viruses are slowly drawing on the opposite qualities of your crests. For example, Tai's courage, is somebody's Cowardice. Sora's love is somebody's Hate. And so on." 

" Geni, you said that the other qualities will be fed into somebody else." Izzy questioned. " May I inquire as to who?

" Very good question Izzy. You opposite qualities will be fed into 8 other kids. Who will than receive digimon who will digivolve as yours do." Geni explained. " They will become the darkdestined. There first mission… destroying the 8 of you."

Eleven year old Mike Saratum woke up to the sound of his computer beeping. 

"What the heck is wrong with that thing?" He asked himself. To his surprise a small, but strong voice answered. 

" Maybe it's broken," his eight year old sister said. " It is old you know." Mike nodded and was about to say something when two bright lights shot out of his computer and hit him and his sister right in the chest. Mike flew into the fall while his sister did the same.

" What in the world is this?" Mike said looking down at a jet black device with three buttons. " Hannah did you get one too?" he asked.

" Yeah, look." She held up one that looked exactly the same as his. Than at that moment both their computer and the devices let out a shriek and emitted a black light. Than their own computer sucked them inside it.

" Are you saying that we have to fight kids just like us? That's CRAZY, I don't want to kill kids. I don't want to kill anyone. Have you fallen off you rocker or something. I'm not gonna fight them!" Sora had gotten really angry when Geni told them their job. 

" Sora, we're not gonna fight them," Tai said putting a hand on her shoulder, "If they attack us we'll run rather than fight. But if they hurt anyone in the group we will fight them. We won't kill them! That is murder, but we will fight them. Is that okay Sora?"

" I-I guess so… yeah that's fine." Sora said hugging Tai, " Thanks Tai you're the best." She said the last part in his ear so only he could hear. Tai blushed and pulled away. 

" So Geni, when we'll we meet up with them?" Tai asked. " I want Agumon, and the rest of the digimon well rested. In case we have to run." He winked at Sora, who smiled.

" It has been foretold that you will meet sometime tomorrow. So be prepared. I must leave good bye, and good luck digidestined. 

" We should get some sleep." Joe said as he pulled out his sleeping bag. " It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

" Joe's right, we should get some rest. I'll take first watch, Tai said looking down at Agumon. " Right pal?"

" Of course, goodnight everyone." Agumon said yawning. While Tai and Agumon were on watch duty, Tai thought about the next day. _I hope Sora will be okay tomorrow. We ARE gonna have to fight them. They're not gonna let us just run away. I wonder what digimon they will have. What will their names be. How old will they be. Who will-man I'm tired. _
    
     " Just what are you? How do you know my name?" Mike asked looking at the bowling ball with wings in front of him.
    

" I'm your friend for life. The names Demidevimon. I'm a digimon. Short for Digital Monster. I know where your sister is. Her name is Hannah. Right?

" Where is she? Take me to her." Mike demanded. Demidevimon flew off into the woods with Mike right behind him. 


	2. Battle Number 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I don't even own the computer I'm writing this fic on.

"So your name is Tapirmon?" Hannah asked. The digimon just nodded. "And you're a digimon. Short for digital monster. And you're supposed to protect me from big monsters?" Tapirmon continued to nod. Tapirmon looked like a blue and brown furred tapir. He had a silver helmet with some kind of inscription. On his front left paw was a thick golden braclet. And the weirdest of all was the fact that his back paws weren't there. They were just gas which he somehow floated on. Hannah grinned and said "Cool." 

"Hannah!" Mike yelled, "There you are. You have a digimon too? What's his name?"

"My name is Tapirmon. Hello Demidevimon." 

" Hey Mike," Hannah said holding up to black pendants. "Look what Tapirmon gave us." She thrust Mike one of them, and put the other around her own neck. Mike did the same.

"Mike, your pendant stands for Cowardice. And Hannah, your crest stands for Darkness." Mike and Hannah turned around to see a tall clown dressed in a red long sleeved shirt. Green pants, and high yellow boots. His head was black and white with red heart on his left side. "I am Piedmon. I have come to introduce you to the rest of the darkdestined. Here we have Jeff, with the crest of Loneliness. Sarah, the crest of Hate. Lizzy, the crest of Ignorance. Jon with the crest of Unreliability. Dedee with the crest of Insincerity, and C.J. with the crest of Despair. They each have their respectable digimon." Piedmon continued. "You are summoned to this world to destroy a plague that exists. They are called the digidestined. They have brought this world into darkness. They must be destroyed. They are kids just like you. And they are camped over that ridge." He pointed towards the east. "Use your crests and digivices to digivolve your digimon. Good luck." With that he left. 

"Okay." Mike said picking up Demidevimon "Lets go get those digidestined and save the world!"

*********

They had been walking since dawn. It was now 1:00p.m. 

"Tai…" Mimi started, but she was cut off by a haunting voice.

"Hellllooooo digidestined." Out of the bushes popped a Bakemon. Behind it came an eleven year old kid.

"Crap!" Tai said. "It's the darkdestined… run!" He yelled. He started running but was stopped by a blast of fire. He looked to his left to see a dragon type digimon. He had 4 clawed feet. A brown skull head with a horn. And 1 shoulder was protected by horns. Izzy looked him up on the digimon analyzer. 

"His name is Cyclonemon. His attack which we all just saw was Hyper Heat." Izzy explained. "I highly suggest we run the other way!" Everyone started running but stopped to see a Seadramon. They ran the other way to see a Kuwagamon. Than a Coelamon. A Kiwimon. And lastly a Wizardmon. 

" Wizardmon!" Gatomon called out. "You're alive?"

"No Gatomon" Kari said, "This Wizardmon is a girl, the other was a guy." 

"Oh my god NOOOOOO!" Everyone twirled around to see T.K. pointing to a towering figure everyone new as Devimon. "Not again. Patamon no!"

"T.K. I'm right here see!" Patamon said flying in front of T.K. Tai looked over at Sora. She met his gaze and she nodded. 

" DIGIVOLVE EVERYONE." Tai yelled.

"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve to …GARURUMON!"

"Biyomon digivove to… BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!"

"Palmon digivolve to…TOGEMON!"

"Patamon digivolve to…ANGEMON!"

"Lets go!" Greymon snarled charging to meet the Bakemon. "NOVA BLAST!" He shouted. The attack hit Bakemon square in the chest and he flew back into a tree. To Greymon's surprise Bakemon just started glowing a blackish light. As did the kids crest. 

"BAKEMON DARKDIGIVOVE TO…PHANTOMON!" The ultimate charged towards Greymon.

"Shadow Scythe!" A Dark blade erupted from Greymon's back. 

"AHHHHGRRRH!" Greymon screamed as he shrunk back to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. He ran forward and scooped him up. But as he turned around Phantomon hovered into his path. 

"Tai!" Sora yelled. Her crest began to glow.

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GARUDAMON!" Garudamon swiped Phantomon into a nearby tree. Everyone expected him to delete but he began to glow and he shrank back into a Demidevimon. Garudamon flew towards Cyclonemon he began to glow also, so did Sarah. 

"CYCLONEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…DATAMON." 

"Datamon…no…,"Sora stammered. 

"Sora," Tai said. "It's not the same one. It's not out to get you."

"Ahhhh…how wrong you are." Datamon said. "You are the opposite of Sarah. Therefore you are our enemy. DIGITAL BOMB!" A flock of little bombs flew from his fingers towards Sora. 

"Get down!" Tai yelled as he pushed her down. The bombs followed them down so Tai jumped on top of her and blocked them. "Agrrrhhhh…" Tai's ground his teeth in an attempt not to scream.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled. They both began to glow and orange light.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGREYMON!"

"TERROR FORCE!" He threw the flaming ball of energy at Datamon. When the smoke cleared a very bruised looking Gazimon was lying on the ground with Sarah standing over him. 

"Ahhhh… I see you can go mega too." Mike said "Go Demidevimon."

"DEMIDEVIMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… PIEDMON!" 

"Bring it on!" Wargreymon said to Piedmon. Piedmon charged swords ready. Meanwhile Garurumon and Kabuterimon were having trouble with Seadramon and Kuwagamon. They were different ones than the other times they had fought them. 

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon screamed blasting Seadramon with his attack.

"ICE BLAST!" Seadramon retaliated. The attacks collided in midair sending ice everywhere.

"Garurumon, digivolve!" Matt yelled as the ice shot towards him.

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WEREGARURUMON!" Weregarurumon jumped down to Matt, picked him up and jumped out of the way. "WOLF CLAW!" The attack hit Seadramon hard but he was glowing when the smoke cleared. 

"SEADRAMON DARKDIGIVOLVE TO… MEGASEADRAMON!" The pumped up Seadramon charged Weregarurumon with his jaws open. Weregarurumon caught them and held them open so they didn't commit the bone crushing move they were attempting to make. 

"GARURU KICK!" Weregarurumon shouted landing a hard kick onto Megaseadramon's underbelly, which was not armored. He keeled over and Weregarurumon was about to hit him when his horn started to glow.

"THUNDER JAVELIN!" He shouted unleashing a blast of energy at Weregarurumon. It hit him, hard. Weregarurumon hit the ground and shrank back down to Gabumon. 

"Watch out Gabumon!" Matt yelled he started running towards him when he tripped and fell on his face. He looked up and saw Jeff with his leg extended. This was a challenge and Matt wasn't about to back down. He jumped up and tackled Jeff to the ground. Meanwhile Megaseadramon was slowly creeping over to Gabumon. His horn started to glow when he got hit with a stray Terror Force and dedigivolved to Betamon. Gabumon saw this as his chance so he slowly got up and was filled with blue energy from Matt's crest. 

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… METALGARURUMON!" Jeff punched Matt in the face and looked at Betamon. Two can play the mega game. Do it Betamon.

"BETAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… METALSEADRAMON!" The two mega's faced off with Metalseadramon's nose glowing, and Metalgarurumon's mouth doing the same.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon screamed as he unleashed the ball of electricity at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon easily evaded the attack and flew up to Kabuterimon. His jaws opened wide.

"SISSOR CLAW!" His claws clamped down on Kabuterimon's wings totally stopping their movement. He began to fall.

"Kabuterimon no!" Izzy shouted. He didn't even notice that a purple light had flooded over the falling Kabuterimon.

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!" The red insect towered over Kuwagamon.

"HORN BUSTER!" He shouted. The yellow attack lanced towards Kuwagamon but he began to glow.

"KUWAGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… OKUWAMON!" Kuwagamon's ultimate form was a slightly bigger, grayish form of Kuwagamon. The only differences were the color, the grayish mane behind his head, and the two extra legs. 

"BEETLE HORN ATTACK!" As Okuwamon closed his jaws an enormous amount of energy flew forwards and hit Megakabuterimon in the gut. He crashed to the ground as Okuwamon stepped forward. 

"WING BLADE!" Okuwamon looked over just in time to… see the flaming bird hit him in the head and send him crashing to the ground returning to the tiny form of Kunemon.

"THANKS GARUDAMON," Megakabuterimon said as he stood up. 

Lizzy looked around scanning the situation. Piedmon and Wargreymon were still fighting. Apparently they were evenly matched. As was the case with Metalgarurumon, and Metalseadramon. She could see that two ultimate's were just standing around waiting to help one of their friends. She saw Angemon and Devimon, also evenly matched. Togemon, and Kiwimon, it looked like Togemon was winning but it was hard to tell. Last she saw Gatomon, and Wizardmon going at it. They were losing, she could tell. She picked up Kunemon, and walked over to Mike. "We're losing Mike," she said. He nodded looking up at Piedmon. "We should get out of hear and regain our strength."

"You're right, PIEDMON!" He shouted. Piedmon hit Wargreymon with a trump sword and looked down. He nodded to Mike. 

"DARKDESTINED! WE ARE LEAVING FOLLOW ME." He flew down, and pick up Mike and Lizzy. The others climbed aboard Metalseadramon. They flew off leaving the digidestined to ponder why.

"Should we follow Tai?" Asked Wargreymon. Tai was just getting up from Datamon's attack. 

"No, we'll wait to see what their up to." He got up and started a fire. Then the destined fell asleep.


	3. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon.

"Morning Tai!" Koromon said as Tai woke up. "Can we get some breakfast?" 

"Sure. We'll go before anyone gets up." Tai said. "Come on." Tai picked up Koromon and walked into the forest. Little did they know that they were being watched. Two Demidevimon's flew back to their group.

"Their leader, courage, left with his in-training digimon to get food." He sat down next to Mike. "He's alone." 

"Good." Mike said. "Me and Jeff will go and kidnap him. If he is really their leader, they should want a lot for him." Mike, Jeff, and their digimon left in the direction Tai was.

"Tai look, there's some berries." Koromon. He hopped out of Tai's arm and went down near a river. Tai walked the other way to where he saw some fruit. 

"Nice meeting you here Taichi." Tai twirled around to see Jeff and Betamon. He ran the other way to bump into Mike and Demidevimon. 

"What do you want?" Tai said trying to sound brave despite the fact that he was facing two digimon who could go mega. And Koromon was not with him. 

"Oh, just something…" Mike landed a hard punch to Tai's stomach. Tai retaliated with a kick in the shin. He was about to punch Mike hard in the face when he heard an evil voice shout.

"DEMIDART!" Tai felt a sharp pain as a needle pierced his arm. His vision blurred and than all went black. Mike laughed as he and Jeff carried Tai away towards their camp.

  
Koromon bounced into the digidestined's camp. Yelling. "He's gone. He's gone. Someone kidnapped Tai!"

"What!" Sora screamed. "How? Where? Who?"

"It has to be the darkdestined." Izzy said. "They probably think taking our leader will ruin our spirits. How right they were." he said looking over at Sora who was crying hysterically. "Where were you Koromon."

"We were down at the stream down there." He looked towards the east. "We were getting food for breakfast. When I looked back he was gone. I saw a pile of fruits on the ground and than I ran back here."

"Lets go now!" Kari said, "We have to save my brother!"

"Kari's right." Matt said, "The sooner we get Tai back, the sooner we kick the darkdestined in the butt!" 

"Okay lets go!" Izzy said, as they all started walking to where Koromon said Tai was. But they stopped when they heard Koromon speak up.

"What about me?" He asked looking up to the other kids and digimon.

"You can sit on my head." Biyomon said as she picked him up and set him on her head. Than they started walking again. Praying that their leader would be okay.

Tai woke up to the smell of a lunch being cooked on an open flame. _Where am I? What happened? Where's Koromon? Kari? Sora? Anyone? Oh yeah. Now I remember. The darkdestined kidnaped me. I have to get out of here._ _But how? I'm in chains, in a cage, and the darkdestined are constantly watching me. Wait… where's my digivice, my crest. They took them. _Tai was shaken from his thoughts when Mike started shaking the bars of his cage. 

"Hey, leader boy," he was saying. "WAKE UP!" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Tai yelled back. "WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME? We don't want to fight you guys." Tai calmed down a little. "You guys just attacked us."

"Why? WHY? Because we don't want to let you 8 brats destroying the digital world. We're not evil. We don't want to plunge this world into darkness." Mike yelled he was mad now. He would have shouted more but he heard a raspy voice scream.

"METEOR WING!" Tai looked to his left to see Birdramon, with Sora, Kari, Gatomon and Koromon sitting on her legs. 

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Tai looked to the right and saw Garurumon, with Matt and T.K. sitting on his back.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"HAND OF FATE!" Than Tai saw Gatomon jump off of Birdramon and she landed in front of Tai's cage.

"LIGHTNING CLAWS!" She swiped her claws through the padlock and the gate creaked open. She was about to do the same to his chains when she heard a voice. 

"MAGICAL GAME!" Gatomon turned around and saw a blast of energy hit her and sent her flying against a wall. 

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled. Her crest of Light started to glow. 

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEWOMON!" The ultimate angle flew forwards and ripped the chains from the wall and threw Tai over her shoulder. She flew past the shocked Wizardmon. And out of the cage. But before she could take flight a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder.

"WIZARDMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO…LADYDEVIMON!" 

"DARKNESS WAVE!" She yelled as she unleashed a black of dark energy at Angewomon. Tai blacked out, and Angewomon fell to the ground. Ladydevimon was laughing hysterically now. A dark and evil laugh. _Know ones left Kari thought. My brother is gonna die. The darkdestined will defeat us. All the other digimon are losing, Birdramon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Angemon, Kabuterimon, and even Angewomn. We're doomed. _But Kari didn't see Angewomon slowly get up and rise into the air. Her hands rose over her head as she called upon the heavens. 

"HEAVENS…CHARM!" A rainbow of energy started to flood over the fallen digimon. She saw them all start to rise up. Last was Tai. He looked as good as new. He ran over to Mike and punched him in the face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his digivice and the crest of courage. Instantly little Koromon started to glow. He jumped out of Sora's hands as he flew to the ground.

"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…AGUMON!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GREYMON!" Than him and the other digimon, except Angemon and Angewomon, started to glow. 

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO… METALGREYMON!"

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WEREGARURUMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARUDAMON!"

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… LILYMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ZUDOMON!" Everyone cheered as the 6 new ultimates joined the two angles.

"GIGA BLASTER!" Metalgreymon yelled as he breastplates opened up and a pair of torpedoes launched at Phantomon. He instantly dedigivolved.

"WOLF CLAW!" Weregarurumon screamed as the red energy lanced toward Megaseadramon who dedigivolved to Betamon.

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"VULCANS HAMMER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" The same result happened to each of the digimon that got hit. Tai hopped on Metalgreymon and the digimon flew away to leave the darkdestined wondering how they could beat such a strong opponet.


	4. Missing... Again

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I never will

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I never will.

"How could they get away?" Mike shouted, as he rattled the bars of the cage that held Tai. He had been knocked out by Birdramon's Meteor Wing attack, so the rest of the destined had to fill him in on the happenings of the digidestined's rescue. 

"Well…" Hannah started, "They all digivolved to the ultimate level…so we had some trouble defeating them." Hannah stopped. "Wait…the male angle didn't digivolve to ultimate. I think we should concentrate our attack on him." Mike smiled at this. 

"Wait!" He said. "If they all digivolved to ulimate except for Angemon. Then they should all be at the in-training level. Lets go! We'll hit them hard right now!" 

"Thanks for the rescue guys." Tai said. "I didn't know what to do." They heard a shaking in the clearing. A few trees started to shake… than fall. 

"How about a nice surrender!" Tai whipped his head around to see the darkdestined behind him. "Digivolve guys!" Mike shouted looking at the digimon who charged forward.

"DEMIDEVIMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… PIEDMON!"

"BETAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… METALSEADRAMON!"

"GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… CYCLONEMON!"

"CYCLONEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DATAMON!"

"KUNEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KUWAGAMON!"

"KUWAGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… OKUWAMON!"

"FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KIWIMON!"

"KIWIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BLOSSOMON!"

"CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO… COELEMON!"

"COELEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGADRAMON!"

"DEMIDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DEVIMON!"

"DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MYOTISMON!"

"TAPIRMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WIZARDMON!"

"WIZARDMON DIGIVOLVE TO… LADYDEVIMON!" The 8 dark digimon charged forward. Tai looked at his friends. Only 4 would be able to digivolve. They didn't have a chance. 

"AGUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE TO… WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE TO… METALGARURUMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANGEMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANGEWOMON!" The 4 digidestined's digimon charged to meet the others. 

"Guys!" Tai said looking back. "Get out of here! They're to powerful." Tai looked at Matt and he nodded. "Me and Matt will stay here and hold them off." He nodded his head towards the darkdestined. 

"No Tai!" Kari said running up and hugging Tai. "I want to stay." Tai shook his head. He gently kissed her on the forehead and pushed her towards the other 4 digidestined. 

"Matt… no!" T.K. cried as he hugged his brother. "Can I stay?" Matt shook his head and hugged him back. 

"Bye T.K.!" Matt said as he and Tai ran towards the battle.

"Tai! Come back!" Sora yelled. Izzy and Joe held her back from chasing after him. _I may never see him again! I never got to tell him how I felt! _Sora thought.

"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TENTOMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON!" Everyone climbed on Kabuterimon and took off. They watched as they slowly flew away.

"TERROR FORCE!" Wargreymon hurtled the blast at Piedmon who gracefully dodged and responded with his own attack. 

"CLOWN TRICK!" His attack hit wargreymon hard in the stomach and he fell back. He barely handled to stay in the air. 

"DIGITAL BOMB!" Datamon yelled as his attack hit Wargreymon from behind. 

"TRUMP SWORD!" Three nice sized swords flew towards him and sliced through his legs. Wargreymon swung his arm around and it connected with Datamon and sent him tumbling to the ground where he lay motionless. He started to glow than turned back into Gazimon.

"TERROR FORCE!" This time the flaming ball hit Piedmon hard and he fell to the ground. Tai cheered as he was tackled by Mike and they started slugging it out.

"RIVER OF POWER!" The blast of energy hit Metalgarurumon hard. He fell to the ground but got up instantly.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" He yelled as he hurtled it at the snake like Metalseadramon. It connected, but Metalgarurumon didn't have time to cheer as Okuwamon came from behind and chomped on Metalgarurumon. He kicked him in the gut and turned around. "ICE WOLF CLAW!" The same blue ice hit Okuwamon and he dedigivolved to Kunemon. _Too easy!_ Metalgarurumon laughed in his head.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon yelled. The beam of light hit Myotismon hard but did little to hurt him.

"GRISSILY WING!" Myotismon let the bats fly at Angemon who fell to the ground.   


"SPIRAL FLOWER!" Blossomon let lose a wave of red petaled black flowers with teeth. They shot down to Angemon and started to eat away. Angemon used his staff to fend off the hungry flowers. He rose into the air. 

"HAND OF FATE!" He called again. This time he aimed it at Blossomon, who shrank back to Floromon. 

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The red energy snaked around Angemon and slammed him to the ground. He brought him back up. Than did it again. Angemon was in trouble.

Meanwhile Angewomon having some problems of her own. "HEAVENS CHARM!" The attack that was used to power down her enemy's energy only caused Megadramon to hesitate. 

"DARK SIDE ATTACK!" It hit Angewomon as she fell to the ground. 

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" The arrow pierced through Megadramon and he dedigivolved to Crabmon.

"DARKNESS WAVE!" Ladydevimon let lose a barage of bats and ghostly darkness. Angewomon fell to the ground and dedigivolved to Salamon. Ladydevimon laughed happily as she picked up Salamon and threw her in the cage with Tokomon, Koromon, Tsunomon, and Tai and Matt. Apparently everyone else had lost as well.

_At least Sora and the others got away. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. _Tai thought as the cage they were in was strapped to the back of Metalseadramon who flew them away along with the darkdestined. 

Sora calm down!" Izzy shouted over her crying. They had just landed about 5 miles away from where Tai and Matt were hopelessly fighting. "I'm sure they're okay." He knew better than that. He had just received an e-mail from Mike saying that they had Tai, Matt, and the digimon captive. He didn't tell anyone about it though. 

"No!" Sora yelled. "I know something happened to hi- them." Sora blushed bit, but it went unseen under her tears. 

"Just let her go Izzy!" Mimi said looking down at the hysterical Sora. "She needs to be alone." Izzy, nodded and walked back to the fire. With Tai, and Matt gone, they were considerably weaker. Let alone the fact that Kari and T.K. couldn't help fight because their digimon were gone. 

"Sora?" Yokomon questioned.

"Yeah." Sora said as she continued to cry.

"Who were you talking about when you almost said him?" Sora stopped crying and looked at Yokomon, tears in her eyes.   


"Tai, I-I- love him that's why. He has always been their to save us. Andromon… Datamon… and even Mammothmon. He is always by my side no matter what. And now he's- he's not!" With those words Sora broke down and cried again. Eventually, she just cried herself to sleep.

Matt woke up to the sound of the darkdestined cooking breakfast. He could see that Tai was awake in the opposite corner of their cage. "So this is what it's like being held captive." Tai looked at him and half smiled. "What do you think they'll do to us?" Matt asked sliding next to Tai.

"Probably use us as bait for the rest of our friends." Tai said. He close his eyes. _I hope they don't come. _He thought. Then he heard a voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Tai's eyes shot open to see Leomon, with a whole army of File Island digimon, running towards the darkdestined's camp.

"SOLAR RAY!" Tai recognized that voice as Centarumon's.

"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!" Frigimon.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" That was Elecmon.

"HORN BLASTER!" Unimon.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Andromon! Next Tai saw a whole group of sludge fly over the rescue squads heads. Numemon, Tai chuckled. 

"BONE BOOMERANG!" Mojyamon shouted.

"FIRE PUNCH!" Meramon shouted. The darkdestined were caught off guard by these sudden attacks. Tai saw a small Gekomon grab one the keys to the cage. He ran over to Tai and Matt and opened the cage.   


"Thanks Gekomon, but when did you get on File Island." Koromon asked.

"Whamon brought us over, in fact, he's your ride out of here." The Gekomon pointed in a direction. "Go!" 

"What about you guys?" Matt said looking at the battle going on. "You can't win." 

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Thanks guys!" Tai yelled as he picked up Koromon and Salamon. "We'll never forget you for this." They ran they ran as fast as they could. Tai tripped once. Matt twice. But they never stopped for more than a minute. Finally they reached the ocean where Whamon was waiting. 

"Hop on!" Whamon yelled. "Your friends are waiting." After everyone was on, Tai asked the question both he, and Matt had been pondering.

"Where are you taking us Whamon?" Whamon laughed.

"I am dropping you off at the last known spot your friends were at. They don't know your coming. It should be quite a shock." The trip lasted about two hours, with little talk. "We're here!" Whamon shouted suddenly. 

"Wow!" Tai said. "They really have been moving!" After the 6 of them got off. They waved their goodbye's and continued on the way that Whamon told them to travel on. The readings on their digivices kept bringing them closer to the others. "Okay. We should meet with them in about 20 minutes. Lets keep moving." Tai said. Matt agreed.

"Izzy!" Joe said. "I'm getting 2 digivice readings on mine. Could it be Tai and Matt?" Sora's head shot up. 

"Tai?" She was shocked. If he was still out their than she could tell him how she felt. She took off into the woods leaving the others at camp. 

"Sora wait!" Joe called. "It could be…a…trap." She was already gone.

Tai and Matt started running towards the signals. A minute ago one dot started to move towards them. Matt tripped and fell but Tai didn't see him so he kept going. He was running at top speed with Koromon and Salamon in his arms.   


"Tai… Matt fell." Salamon said looking back. Tai looked back but continued running. WHAM! 

"What the heck!" Tai yelled. "Was that a tree." He opened his eyes to see… Sora. "SORA!" Tai yelled getting up and helping her up. "Are you okay?" Sora opened her eyes.

"Tai…? It's really you?" She brought her lips up to meet his and kissed him with all the passion she ever had. Tai was shocked but recovered enough to return the kiss. After they broke away Tai looked at her.

"What was that for?" He said. Hoping it meant what he thought it meant.

"It's because… I-I love you Tai, I always have. When I saw you go I thought I would never see you again. Thank god your okay."

"I love you too Sora!" Tai was about to kiss her again when Matt bound into the clearing. They immediately broke apart.

"Hey… what's the big idea leaving me to fall on my face?" Matt asked very annoyed.

"I didn't know you fell until Salamon told me. When I looked back I… um… ran into Sora!" Tai explained not lying at all. "Where are the others Sora?" Tai asked as he turned to her. 

"Back at-," Sora started but was cut off.

"TAIIII! TAI! TAI, TAI, TAI!" Tai looked over just in time to get tackled by his 8 year old sister. 

"I missed you too Kari!" Tai struggled to say. He looked over at Matt who was roughly in the same situation with T.K. Izzy, Joe and Mimi followed. After all the hello's were said. Tai and Matt explained what happened, and how they escaped. 


	5. The Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Destined for Darkness 

Chapter 5: The sickness

By. Wargreymon1104

I don't know how many more chapters this story will be. I only got 1 review! So despite the fact that no one likes it. I'm gonna continue to write it. TAIORA FOREVER!

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon roared sending the fire at the lock on the cage. It didn't even move.

"Let me try." Centarumon said stepping next to Leomon. "SOLAR RAY!" The beam had the same effect on the lock. "How about everyone tries at once." Everyone nods.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"SOLAR RAY!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

"SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!"

"BONE BOOMERANG!"

"FIRE PUNCH!" The lock remained securely fastened. "We're stuck." Meramon said sadly. 

"So what happened to Leomon and the others?" Izzy questioned after Tai and Matt explained their story. 

"They must have been captured." Tai said. "And I don't know about you guys but I'm going to rescue them." 

"We're not leaving you alone Tai!" T.K. said. 

"Yeah… remember what happened last time you went missing?" Matt piped up recalling how he and the others had been split up after Metalgreymon defeated Etemon. "Besides… they need our help, and we owe them one." Tai nodded. Everyone else agreed that in the morning they would go back and help them. Everyone went to sleep knowing that they were going to go in for a big mission the next day.

"Okay," Mike said the next morning. "We know that they'll plan a rescue mission. I mean… this group of savages did save their lives. So we'll be ready. Everyone know their positions?" Everyone slowly nodded. But Lizzy spoke up.

"What if they DON"T come to rescue their frriends?" Lizzy said. "I'm sure that there're far away by now. I mean… they escaped on a Whamon. Okuwamon saw them."

"They'll come, I know it." Mike said before they went to sleep.

"How much further Matt?" T.K. asked as they flew over the ocean on Kabuterimon's back. Matt, Izzy, and their respective digimon were also riding aboard Kabuterimon. Tai, Sora, Kari, Koromon, and Salamon, were on Birdramon. While Joe, Mimi and Palmon were on Ikkakumon.

"About 2 hours left T.K." Matt replied, "Sorry." T.K. growled a little but than went to sleep.

Meanwhile on Birdramon, Koromon, and Salamon were busy eating. 

"Man," Tai said to Sora looking at the two digimon eating. "You'd think that they'd get motionsickness." At that moment both digimon bounced over to the side of Birdramon and pucked. Tai, Sora, and Kari sweatdropped. 

"Koromon digivolve to… AGUMON!" 

"Hey!" Joe called from Ikkakumon's horn. "Look at that!" He pointed to some bubbles in the water ahead. Suddenly a huge seaserent exploded out of the water. It was Metalseadramon.

"RIVER OF POWER!" He aimed his attack at Ikkakumon.

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ZUDOMON!" Zudomon held up his hammer to block the attack. 

"Tai!" Izzy said shouting over the roars, Wargreymon can win. The claws on his arms are the keys. He's a dramon destroyer. Tai nodded.

"Agumon," Tai looked at his digimon companion, "Ready?" Agumon nodded in response.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGREYMON!" Metalseadramon was winding up for another attack at Zudomon when he got slashed across the face by Wargreymon.

"You can't hurt me! My armor is made of Chrome digizoid. The strongest in the world." He charged Wargreymon, opened his mouth and slammed his jaws on Wargreymon. He just barley put his arms up to keep his jaws from coming down.

"VULCANS HAMMER!" Zudomon tried to help out but was smacked across the face by Metalseadramon instead.

"I'm tired of playing around with you Wargreymon. It's time I finis-," He than got rammed by a very angry very strong Whamon. Wargreymon managed to escape Metalseadramon's jaws.

"RIVER OF POWER!" The beam of light sliced right through Whamon who splashed to the ground. 

"Whamon!" Everyone called out. 

"NOVA FORCE!" Wargreymon yelled as he spun around rapidly and charged towards Metalseadramon.

"RIVER OF POWER!" He sliced right through Metalseadramon's attack and continued to slice through Metalseadramon enough times that he fell into the water to join Whamon. Wargreymon dedigivolved to Koromon and landed in Tai's hands. After the digidestined landed, Whamon spoke to them.

"Please… digidestined… save this world… please." He than disintegrated. 

"No!" Mimi cried as she collapsed into tears on Joe's shoulder. T.K. and Kari both did the same on Tai and Matt.

"I didn't even know him Tai," Kari said sadly, "But he saved you and Salamon, he must have been a great digimon." Tai nodded sadly.

"I guess we'll camp here tonight." Tai said. Everyone slowly nodded not noticing the bubbles slowly rising in the water. After everyone had eaten, they went to sleep. Tai had first watch, so he sat on the beach looking over the water. Than he saw the monster. He'd seen it before. It was Seadramon, the champion form of the digimon they just defeated.

"ICE BLAST!" He roared. Tai moved away just in time, but both of his legs were incased in a block of ice. 

"Koromon!" Tai yelled.

"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AGUMON!" Agumon ran over to Tai. "PEPP-," 

"ICE BLAST!" All but Agumon's head was incased in ice. Tai looked up and noticed that there was now more than one monster. In fact there was about 30 in all.

"Help!" Tai yelled. He saw the Seadramon preparing to freeze blast him and Agumon in an icy grave. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blast that would end his life. 

"ICE BLAST!" They roared. 

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Than Tai felt two furry arms scoop him and Agumon up. He opened his eyes to see Weregarurumon running him over to the group. He dropped him in front of the fire and joined the fight.

"Tai!" Sora said standing over him. "Are you okay?"

  
"I'm cool." Tai said, "No pun intended." He laughed meekly. Matt and Joe picked up Tai, as Izzy picked up Agumon, and put them next to the fire. 

"Stay here you two." Matt said.

"But what about the fight." Tai shivered. "There's more than 100 now." 

"He's right." Sora said. "Biyomon can you digivolve?" 

"No Sora, I need food!" Biyomon rubbed her stomach.

"Me too!" Tentomon and Gomamon chimed in. They all looked up at the fight.

"ICE BLAST!" And than it was over. Gabumon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon all fell to the ground. Their partners ran over to them and brought them back to the group. The army of Seadramon's were charging forward. 

"PIT BOMB!" Before any of the kids knew it, they were inside a flying bubble with Pixiemon.

"Pixiemon!" everyone except Tai and Agumon said.

"Yep! In the flesh! What happened to Tai and Agumon." He looked at the two sleeping figures who were shivering hastily. "They were attacked by the seadramon?" He asked. Everyone nodded. He twirled his spear than brought it down on Tai's legs. The ice broke in two and fell off him. Pixiemon did the same to Agumon. After everyone got out of the bubble, Agumon woke up. 

"What happened?" He asked. The destined told him what had happened after he went to sleep.

"Joe," Sora asked, "Can you take a look at Tai. I think he's sick." She was sitting right next to him with Kari and their digimon and Agumon. Joe came over and examined Tai.

"He's got the flu. Unless he eats right and we find some medicine fast, he could die." Joe said sadly. Kari and Sora broke down in tears.

"I'm not gonna die Joe." Everyone looked up to see Tai sitting up. He was very pale, and his hair was all out of control. He struggled to stand up but collapsed instead. "I'm…," He coughed. "fine." Cough.

"Tai… you know you're not fine. Stop pretending to be." Matt said. "We'll just stay here until your better. Than we'll rescue Leomon and the others."

"No!" Tai said almost yelling. "They need our help now. We're not being held back because of a little cold." Tai coughed again. Suddenly the night was lit up.

"Greetings digidestined! I come baring good news. I have found a place where three people and digimon can stay. Tai and Agumon are already the first group. Who else? 

"I'll go." Joe volunteered. "I can help take care of him and watch him." Gennai nodded. They needed one more volunteer. Kari was about to volunteer when Sora beat her to it.

"I'll go too." She said. Kari protested.

"But he's my brother. I want to go." Sora had been prepared for this.

"No Kari, Angewomon is needed. She is too strong to not go. We're already missing Wargreymon, and Zudomon, we can't miss an angle digimon." Kari nodded sadly.

"You guys don't have to do this." Tai said. "I can take care of myself. You guys will need all the help you can get if your gonna fight the darkdestined." 

"Sorry Tai but they are staying with you." Gennai said looking at Sora and Joe. "Good luck digidestined." With that said Tai, Sora, Joe, and their digimon disapeared with him. 


	6. Puppetmon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Destined for Darkness 

Chapter 6: Puppetmon

By: Wargreymon1104

"Matt are we almost there?" T.K. asked as Matt led them through the dense forest. 

"Almost T.K. By my calculations we should be there in 10 minutes time." Izzy answered. They had been walking since daybreak to rescue their friends. Everyone was tired and hungry, but Matt pressed on. After about 5 more minutes of uneasy silence, Matt spoke.

"Okay, we're about 5 minutes out. Here's the plan." Matt started. "Metalgarurumon, Angemon, T.K. and I, will provide the distraction, so we'll go in first. Mimi, you Izzy, Lilymon, and Megakabuterimon, will protect Gatomon from any oncoming attacks. And Gatomon you will break the locks and help get everyone to safety. As soon as they're safe, we leave. No extra fighting." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Digivolve!"

"GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE TO… METALGARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON!"

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLE TO… TOGEMON!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOVE TO… LILYMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANGEMON!" Everyone climbed on Megakabuterimon and he took off. They didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them carefully. 

************

"Wow." Joe said quietly. "Look at this place." They were in the spot where Gennai had taken them too. But they couldn't find Tai or Agumon. "This cave isn't that big. We should be able to find him soon." Sora nodded and they set off to look for their leader.

************

"Puppetmon. We have located the digidestined. They are headed this way and will be here in 30 seconds time." A redveggiemon said to his master.

"Excellent. I will be dealing with them myself you may leave." The Redveggiemon slowly bounced away just as Puppetmon started hearing the sounds of the digidestined digimon. _I'll catch them by surprise. They'll never know what hit them. _"PUPPET PUMMLE!" He slammed his mallet down and it let out yellow energy towards the sounds. He heard a few groans and then a hard crash.

"What was that?" Matt asked as T.K. picked up Patamon. "It sounded like it came from this direction." Matt pointed to the right. He hopped on Metalgarurumon and took off. "We'll check it out." He yelled back to the others. They were flying over the forest when all of the sudden they saw a very small puppet hover in their way. He had a hammer and an evil smile on his face. "Who are you?" Did you attack us?" The puppet nodded. Then he swung his mallet around and caught Metalgarurumon in the face. They fell to the ground. "Do you know who this digimon is?" Matt asked Metalgarurumon. He nodded.

"Puppetmon. He's a mega digimon. He should be hard to take down. But I'll do it." Matt nodded and got off. Metalgarurumon flew up to Puppetmon. "ICE WOLF CLAW!" The blast of ice flew towards Puppetmon, he merely flew higher. Metalgarurumon charged at him but just before he would bite his head off his jaws stopped. He turned around and headed for Matt! He realized that he was being controlled. "Matt run!" He shouted. Matt took off. He flew through the woods but not gracefully enough because he soon tripped and fell. Metalgarurumon came to him, charging full speed. Matt could see Puppetmon flying above him. His jaws opened, here he came!

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" One of her arrows snipped two of the strings on Metalgarurumon's right side. He turned to the side and crashed into a tree. Puppetmon got yanked down with him and also hit a tree.

"It's over!" Metalgarurumon said. Puppetmon turned around but came face to face with Megakabuterimon, Angewomon and Lillymon.

************

Tai woke up in a soft bed. He looked around and saw Gennai and Agumon talking. He was in what looked like a cave. Brilliant paintings lined the wall. After Tai looked at them, he saw that there was 1 picture of each digidestined. Each had there tag and crest around their neck and the digivice in their hand. "Where am I?" He asked roughly. He soon found out it hurt to talk. They both turned around.

"I see you're awake." Gennai said. "You, Sora, and Joe are here in my safe house. You will remain here for the week. Tai opened his mouth to speak but Gennai continued. "Sora, Joe and their digimon landed in a different part of the cave. They'll be here soon." Tai nodded and soon went back to sleep.

************

"I'm not afraid of you." Lillymon laughed.

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" 

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Puppetmon dodged Lillymon and Angewomon's attack. But Megakabuterimon, and Metalgarurumon found their target. Puppetmon screamed in agony as he was deleted. 

************

"Where are they?" Mike raged. "They should have made a rescue attempt by now." Suddenly their camp was flooded with dark light. Nobody was scared though. They knew exactly who it was. "Hello Piedmon." Mike said dully as the clown walked into view.

"Greetings. You are wondering when the digidestined will come to rescue their friends. Correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well they are on their way. They have already destroyed two of my most powerful allies. So they are strong. But be prepared there are only 5 coming. Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Hope, and Light. The others have been separated." Piedmon smirked. And I know where they are." 

************

"TAI!" Sora yelled. "AGUMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" She paused to listen. She heard a low yell. It sounded like Agumon. 

"IS THAT YOU AGUMON?" Joe yelled. They heard what sounded like a "yes". Sora and Joe took off in the direction of the voice. Suddenly Joe put his hand on Sora's shoulder, stopping her. "Look." Joe pointed to where she was about to step. Off a cliff. They looked down the steep hill and saw Agumon and Tai. 

"Sora, do you get the sensation that something's not right here?" Biyomon asked. She slowly nodded. Joe and Gomamon also agreed.   


"Look!" Gomamon said. They saw a glimpse of a knife against Tai's back. It was held by a white handed glove. "That's Piedmon." 

"So the darkdestined found us. That's just great." Joe sighed. "What do we do?" He looked at Sora. "Sora. Sora?" She was just staring into space. He waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Snap out of it." Joe looked at Gomamon and nodded. He nodded back.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… IKKAKUMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ZUDOMON!" Zudomon rose over the cliff and jumped down with Joe in toe. 

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Jon said laughing. "Reliability? We'll see how reliable you are after we're done with you. His digivice and crest started to glow.

"CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO… COELEMON!"

"COELEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGADRAMON!" Megadramon charged Zudomon.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon shot his missle att Zudomon who waved his hammer at the missle. It spun out of control as it headed right towards the sleeping Tai.

************

"There they are." T.K. said. "Go for it Patamon!" Patamon nodded. 

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANGEMON!"

"HAND OF FATE!" 

"ICE WOLF CLAW!" Angemon and Metalgarurumon flew in the camp. T.K. and Matt were riding on Metalgarurumon.

"RIVER OF POWER!"

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The two digimon moved out of the way just in time. Meanwhile Izzy and Mimi were trying to protect Kari.

"FLOWER CANNON"

"HORN BUSTER!" Okuwamon, Blossomon, and Ladydevimon's attacks were eliminated. "Hurry up Gatomon!" Megakabuterimon said. 

"LIGTNING CLAWS!" The lock almost broke. 

"One more time!" Kari yelled. 

"LIGHTNING CLAWS!" The gate fell off its hinges and the digimon were free. "Lets go!" Gatomon said. Everyone climbed on Megakabuterimon and they flew away.

To Be Continued.

R&R 

Please review.


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Sorry if it took so long, but I typed the whole thing and forgot to save it, when my computer shut down. So I had to start over.

Destined for Darkness

Chapter 7: Lost

WarGreymon1104

"Biyomon! Digivolve!" Sora said looking at the out of control attack headed towards Tai.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARUDAMON!" Garudamon swooped down in front of the oncoming missle and knocked it into a far wall. She picked up Agumon and Tai and put them and Sora on the ground.

"Gennai, Agumon?" Tai opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh, Sora, whats going on?" Sora motioned to the battles that were going on. Garudamon and Datamon were in a fierce battle, the same was true for Zudomon, and Megadramon. Piedmon just stood there on a cliff watching Agumon. Tai saw this and held up his digivice. 

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGREYMON!" Wargreymon flew up to meet him. As soon as he got their he got hit. 

"CLOWN TRICK!" Wargreymon got hit in the gut and nearly hit a wall. 

"TERROR FORCE!" Piedmon did hit a wall and returned to Demidevimon.

"Lets go!" Mike shouted. Megadramon stopped fighting Zudomon and picked up Mike, Jon, Sarah, and Datamon, and Demidevimon. "We'll be back!" Mike shouted.

************

"Hurray Megakabuterimon. They're right behind us." Sure enough Metalseadramon, Okuwamon, Myotismon, and Ladydevimon were all right behind them.

"RIVER OF POWER!" Metalgarurumon got hit and returned to Gabumon, falling into Matt's arms. Matt's digivice was knocked away and it skidded to a halt in front of Leomon. He bent down to pick it up, suddenly it reacted and he started to glow.

"LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SABERLEOMON!" The mega digimon leapt off of Megakabuterimon towards the darkdestined. Andromon went with him. Lillymon and the two angles soon followed.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"  


"GATTILING ATTACK!" All four of the darkdestined fell back and returned to their rookie forms. The kids all ran into the forest. The digidestined's digimon returned to they're rookie forms, while Saberleomon returned to Leomon. Everyone crowded around Leomon.

"How did you digivolve Leomon?" T.K. asked. Leomon handed Matt his digivice.

"Being exposed to the digivice has enabled me to digivolve much like you digidestined." Leomon looked around. "But I can not yet control it. Its still new to me." Everyone nodded.

"Well, we'll set up camp here, than in the morning go look for Tai, Sora and Joe." Everyone than went to sleep. 

************

"Now what?" Joe asked as he picked up Gomamon. "They know we're here. So what do we do."

Sora helped up Tai and answered. "We can find another canyon in this cave. It's so big it'll be pretty easy to do." 

"Okay, that works." Tai spoke in almost a whisper. "Lets climb that cliff." He pointed towards where Sora and Joe had first observed Tai. They started climbing. It took them a good 10 minutes to make it up to the top because of Tai's current condition. Finally they made it to the darkness at the top. 

"I hate the dark." Joe said pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. They started walking in silence. Than Joe tripped on a small branch of some kind and fell. "Oww." He said rubbing his face. Tai picked up the thing he tripped over.

"Agumon? Can you light this? We can use it as a torch." He said. 

"PEPPER BREATH!" He hit the wood, and it lit up. Now they could see.

"Good job Agumon.!" Sora said cheerfully. They started walking again. They walked for 20 minutes, than rested for Tai. 20 minutes, rest for Tai. It went on like that all day. Suddenly, at about there fifth rest stop, the torch blew out. They felt a blast of cold air. "This isn't good." Sora said. "They're isn't supposed to be wind in caves." Than Joe screamed.

"What!" Tai yelled. Joe pointed towards a red light. 

"I-I- I heard a voice." Joe said shivering.

"TARGET IN RANGE. TWIN BEAM!" Suddenly a red energy blast shot towards them. They hit the ground and it flew over them crashing into the wall. 

"Run!" Biyomon shouted. They took off sprinting. Tai was in the back due to his flu. Suddenly he collapsed. Nobody took any notice because it was dark.

"TWIN BEAM!" They saw a red light in front of them. They turned and saw one behind them. Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon hit the ground and rolled to the right, while Joe and Gomamon rolled to the left. The two beams collided and created a huge explosion. It blasted them even further away from each other. Tai heard the explosion and felt the tunnel starting to cave in. He didn't do anything to get out of the way of the rocks. Than he got hit in the head and all went black.

************

Sora woke up and looked around. She had a splitting headache. "Where am I?" she questioned to no one in particular. 

"We don't know." Agumon answered referring to him and Biyomon. "We just woke up too. Have you seen Tai?" Sora gasped.

"Oh no! While we were running I heard something fall. I thought it was a rock or something. He must have fallen."

"We'll find him." Biyomon said. "Joe and Gomamon are missing too. We must have been blasted different ways." Sora got up and started to walk towards where she thought the blast took place. The two digimon followed. 

"Who were those digimon?" Sora asked.

"Mekanorimon. And that was their Twin Beam attack. Their robotic killing machines that live in high tech cities or caves." Agumon answered. 

"This place doesn't seem too high tech." Sora said. They could see now because of all the fire and destruction. The place had a haunting feel to it. As they continued walking along the path of destruction, Sora got increasingly worried about Tai. _What if he's crushed. After that blast, the cave must have caved in somewhere. What if he's hurt somewhere, or in trouble, or d-d-dead. _Sora struggled to hold back tears after that last thought. 

"SORA!" Biyomon shouted breaking her train of thought. "Look!" Sora looked ahead and saw a pile of rocks stopping them from continuing. 

"So part of it did cave in." Sora said. "We have to dig through it." Sora started picking up the rocks and moving them. Agumon and Biyomon looked at each other, shrugged and started helping Sora.

* * * * * * * * *

Tai opened his eyes. "Agumon? Sora?" He questioned. "Where am I?" He asked. 

"You're in the underground lair of the Numemon." Tai looked behind him and saw hundreds of Numemon. 

"What happened?" He asked. The one in front of the group spoke.

"We heard the Mekanorimon attacking you. We went and checked it out. When we got there, we found you, out cold. We brought you back here before the tunnel caved in."

"Oh no!" Tai said sitting up. "My friends! Did you find them?" he asked hopefully. The leader shook his head.

  
"We aren't aloud to go out much. Machindramon rules these tunnels. He's a mega digimon who is completely made of machines." 

"We have to find my friends!" Tai shouted. He stood up, but than collapsed. "Sora." He whispered, and than he fell asleep again.


End file.
